1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to display monitor positioning. More specifically, this invention relates to a tilt and rotate apparatus for connecting a display monitor to a base or stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative of known art related to this invention are U.S. Pat. Des. Nos. 244,205 and 253,594, and German utility application DGBM 79 09 786. Not disclosed or described in this art are features which would cause a limiting of the scope of the claims covering this invention. More specifically, a combination of vibration limiting wings, a key/lock arrangement for limiting tilt, and a rotation limiting protuberance and ribs, as set forth in the claims, is neither shown or suggested in any one or more of the above references. In Des. No. 244,205 there is simply shown a cylinder arrangement for permitting tilting of a display monitor. Des. 253,594 only discloses a ball and socket arrangement for permitting tilting and rotating of a monitor. A ball and socket arrangement is also disclosed in the German application and includes tilt limiting structure. In addition, a key/lock arrangement, which is a reverse version of that disclosed herein, is known in the prior art for limiting tilt in a cylinder monitor tilt mechanism.
The advantages of each of the above set out distinctive features of this invention are self-evident. Of importance though, is the ability to mount a display monitor on a stand or base without any positive engagement when in a non-tilted position.
The above, as well as other distinctions and advantages over the referenced art will be more fully appreciated when reference is made to the accompanying drawing and following description of the preferred embodiment.